Amaurotic
by 13thBlackPrince
Summary: Eren Jaeger wakes up to nothing but darkness, only to find out that he is blind for no apparent reason. Of course, Levi isn't going to stand back and watch the titan shifter walk to his, or possibly other's death. This story has implied gore and sexual content, so please be warned. The title might change. Riren
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you for choosing to read this story. It is inspired by a Hetalia USUK doujinshi "Arthur in the Dark" and I couldn't get it out of my head and this story happened. This is slash (mxm) and it will have sexual themes and implied gore in later chapters, so please be warned. _**

**_I would like to thank my beta, _****_PrincessShorty3_****_ for helping me with the editing._**

**_*Amaurotic refers to partial or total loss of sight, especially in the absence of a gross lesion or injury._**

Eren Jaeger opens his eyes, only to meet with still, unending darkness.

He blinks once, twice, thrice, until he concludes that he really is awake and that he really can't see anything at all. The titan shifter sighs softly and shakes his head, silently telling himself that it's still probably late at night. He closes his eyes and once again falls asleep, aware about the fact that it might not be the issue at all.

It doesn't take long before someone fetches him from the basement, the said someone being the Corporal himself.

"How long are you planning on sleeping, you shitty brat?" The older man's voice growls from the basement walls.

Eren instantly wakes at the sound, even going as far as sitting up in attention, causing an inevitable wave of nausea from getting up so fast. "Good morning, Corporal," He stammers while looking around. "I thought it was still late," he whispers.

Levi frowns at his subordinate while undoing the chains on Eren's wrists. "The sun is glaring outside and you dare assume that it's late? Got any more shitty excuses?" He snaps before walking to the door.

"N-None, sir." The boy stutters humbly. He pushes the sheets on his thighs and feels his way out of his bed. Still, everything is dark. He can't even see his superior inside the small, concrete room. Eren shakes his head and pushes himself up, patting his feet beside him in order to look for his slippers.

The other man groaned in annoyance. "What's taking you so long?" He snaps impatiently.

"Sorry sir, I was just looking for my slippers." Eren hurriedly replies.

Levi glances at the boy and finds the slippers right beside the shifter's feet. "Are you fucking kidding me, Eren?" he hisses. "They're right beside you. Get a fucking move on." He opens the door to Eren's room and leaves without the boy.

The brunet remains motionless where he stands. He lifts his hand to his face and starts waving. His eyes blinks once, twice, thrice like he did earlier. He even goes as far as touching his eyelids to feel if they really are moving.

"I really can't see, huh?" He whispers to himself, feeling unusually calm despite his situation. Eren kneels gently and taps the floor in search for his footwear, finding it not a couple of seconds later. "It really is beside my feet." He thoughtfully mutters.

He feels his way to the chair by the corner of his room and takes a set of fresh clothes that luckily, he prepared last night. He struggles to put on his pants and his shirt, making sure that he doesn't wear it the wrong way. The maneuver gear was a bit of a problem since he has to feel up to the belts and try them on to see if he was even wearing it right. Eren soon sighs dejectedly and just wore it carelessly over him. Luckily, they didn't have an expedition planned anytime soon. He slid his jacket on along with his hood and he was ready to go- well, he _seemed_ like so.

He still is missing his vision after all.

"Ow," Eren mutters for the umpteenth time after bumping to a wall that seems to appear out of the blue. Somehow, his memory of the place is failing him. Every time he remembers a corner, he would bump into another foreign wall. It's infuriating to say the least, but still, the teen perseveres. His hands feel up to the concrete as he takes one conscious step after another. He needed to go to Corporal Levi's room to ask about today's itineraries.

He felt a slight dip in the concrete and soon, the familiar feeling of wood met his sensitive fingertips. Eren wonders if this is the older man's room, coming to a conclusion that he will only know if he knocks.

"Corporal Levi?" He taps cautiously at the door.

"Come in," Comes the older man's quipped reply.

The green eyed brunet lets out a sigh of relief and wastes no time in reaching for the doorknob and pushing the door open. A slightly cool wind greets him along with the scent of morning breeze and cleaning soap. He chuckles inwardly, amused at how sharpened his other senses are and how he's noticing these small things right now. He wonders if this is what Mike smells whenever he enters Levi's room.

Eren feels, rather than sees, a sharp glare directed at him. "What are you doing there, slacking off?" Levi's voice snaps at him. "Get over here, you brat."

The titan shifter nodded once before gingerly walking across the room towards where he assumes his boss is. "Er… Good morning, Corporal."

"Good morning my ass," Eren can tell that the other is frowning. "Why the hell did you take so long? And what's your excuse for appearing before me in that shitty attire?"

Shitty attire?

"I'm sorry, sir?" The boy asks for clarification.

Levi groans before turning towards the teen. "I'm talking about your gear. Are you five years old, Jaeger? The way you dress is insufferable."

"Oh," Eren mutters. He reaches down to his body, looking down to 'see' out of habit. "I'm sorry, Corporal. I'll fix it right away."

The strict man glares at the other. "You better. You're an eyesore, Eren."

_Eyesore_, Eren muses internally. The man made a pun and he doesn't even know it. He fumbles at his 3D maneuver gear in attempts to fix it. Five minutes passed and he's still struggling in a futile attempt. Surprisingly though, it took five minutes before Levi snaps in annoyance.

He slaps the brunet's fumbling hands away and takes it to his own hands. "Goddamnit, Eren. Can't you do a single thing right?" he grumbles.

"I'm so-"

"Stop." Levi snaps. "I'm getting irritated with your apologies. If you really feel sorry then you better do your job right, you damn brat."

Eren bites his tongue, immediately stopping another apology. "Yes, sir." He replies instead.

He feels Levi's hand wandering all over his body, fixing his gear here and there. Admittedly, the boy feels embarrassed to be dressed up by Levi of all people. The man gives a single pat to the teen's hip, indicating that he's already done.

The hands move away along with the slight warmth that his Corporal's body exuded. Levi gives Eren a once over and only then did he realize that the green eyed boy has been looking at nowhere in particular. His eyes will stray occasionally at the slightest sound, but they won't flash in any type of recognition whatsoever.

"Eren, look at me." Levi orders.

The boy's eyes dart from one direction to another, almost as if he's guilty of something. "That… might be a bit of a problem, Corporal," he mutters, loud enough only for the two of them to hear. Eren's expression goes from awkward to empty as he reaches to his head and scratches it.

The feeling of dread slowly claws its way inside the older man's stomach as he watch Eren's aimless eyes wander around the room, looking everywhere but him. "Eren, you can't be-"

The boy's eyes fall close.

"I can't see anything, Corporal Levi."

**_Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave your comments, criticisms and flames in the review section. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update. I'll try my best to upload more often for the succeeding chapters. I blame my lack of access to use internet for leisure, so I blame College._**

"I don't see any abnormalities," Hanji thoughtfully says as she shuts the small flashlight off. "Your eyes are perfectly fine, Eren. Are you sure nothing bad happened yesterday?"

Eren shakes his head. "Not that I know of," he replies. "I just woke up and I can't see anything. It's like I'm not opening my eyes at all, even if I can feel my eyelids moving."

The Titan expert frowns in question. "Well, that can't be good. I also have to run a couple more tests. I need to know if you're also blind when you go Titan form."

Levi watches as the scenes unfold one after another in front of him. Eren is blind for some unknown reason, yet the boy acts like there's nothing wrong at all; it's almost like he just obtained a single, nonfatal gash instead of being robbed of one of his most important senses.

He turns around and leaves the room without a word; not caring if the two noticed his departure or not.

Once the footsteps vanished, Eren turns his head to Hanji. "The corporal left, didn't he?" he asks.

The doctor nods- realizing that the boy can't see, she voices out her answer. "Yep. Looks like he's bummed about what happened. You can't really blame him. This is really bizarre and all- though I'm not blaming you, Eren!" she stammers a save. "It's unfortunate, sure, but-" Hanji freezes for a second. Her hands grab her hair and messes it up all of a sudden, crying out loud as she does. "What's happening?! I need to know! Eren let me experiment on you!"

The Titan shifter backs up cautiously, and nods hesitantly right after. "Um, sure, Squad leader Hanji." He laughs hesitantly. "I'll go after Corporal," he makes a hasty escape, taking advantage of the woman's outburst.

Eren feels his way through the walls while recalling his memory of the place. Every time he touches a wooden door, he would stop and think what the room is for. He extends his hand and he finds an empty surface.

"What are you doing, you shitty brat?" Levi's voice comes from the empty spot.

The boy's face brightens instantly. "Corporal, I was looking for you." He says while taking calculated steps inside the room.

"I was looking for something," Levi says. Eren hears footsteps coming closer to him and not long after, Corporal shoves something on his stomach. He instinctively reaches out and grabs it. "What is this, sir?" he asks while feeling through the long stick.

"It's a walking stick, dimwit." The man replies. "You look stupid feeling all over the walls."

The suddenly blind man smiles. "Thank you, Corporal Levi."

Levi says nothing and makes an attempt to leave the room, only stopping when Eren calls for him.

"What is it?" he asks impatiently.

"Is there anything I can do today, Corporal?" the boy asks.

"What can you do, idiot? You can't see anything. How are you supposed to work like that?" Levi hisses in annoyance.

Eren chuckles breathlessly. "Well, I can at least clean up or something," he offers halfheartedly.

"If you fell down the stairs, it would be my problem." The superior officer sighs exasperatedly. "You don't have to do anything, Jaeger. Just sit there and shut up. Go take a shit or something." He storms out of the room, uncaring if the boy notices his hasty escape.

"Even if you say that," the brunet feels through the room and finds an unoccupied chair. He sits on it and places his stick between his thighs and leans on it. "This is boring," he sighs.

-.-

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Levi asks Hanji who is busying herself with a bunch of files. "What if he hit his eyes during his sleep?"

The Titan expert shakes her head. "Even if you say that, he would heal immediately since he's a Titan after all. External injury isn't the case at all, but I think it's more of 'inside his head' thing."

The Corporal frowns, patiently waiting for the other to elaborate.

"I think it's a brain-body disorder. Eren might've wanted to be blind in the first place." The woman sighs before closing the folders in front of her. "For example, if a woman wants to be pregnant so bad, she would undergo coitus and after, she would feel the symptoms of pregnancy like nausea and vomiting, though she is not pregnant at all."

"Why would that brat want to be blind?" Levi hisses in annoyance.

Hanji looks down almost as if she's feeling sympathetic of the boy. "Well, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. His mother got eaten by a titan back when he was still a kid and he watched his troops die one after another on his first time in the battle field. Hell, the boy can turn to the very thing he's aiming to annihilate. And now, everyone's hopes are on his shoulders." She shrugs. "If anything, I'm actually surprised that he managed to be sane the whole time. Despite all his vigor and willpower, we can't deny that Eren is still too young to be under this much pressure."

"He probably just wants to look away from it all; hence, he chose to be blind." Hanji shakes her head and laughs breathlessly. "I'm not sure though, it's just a baseless hypothesis."

Levi decides to say nothing and makes his way back to the room where he left Eren. Sure enough, the boy is still sitting there, his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

The Titan shifter sniffs once, and smiles widely right after. "Corporal, you're back." He greets.

Levi makes his way to his seat. "How did you know?"

"Corporal gives of this clean smell," Eren simply answers.

"Just like a dog," Levi mutters under his breath.

Eren chuckles softly. "I guess. My other senses got heightened ever since I went blind. It's actually exhilarating, hearing and smelling trivial things-"

He feels a sharp breeze past his head, and it barely takes him a second before he realized that Levi slammed his hand on the wall beside him. Eren tilts his head in question. "Is everything okay, Corporal?"

"Nothing's okay, you damn brat." He hears Levi growl at him. "You're fucking blind. What the fuck are you laughing about?"

The boy smiles softly before bowing his head. "It's not like I can do anything about it, Corporal. Sure it's a bit inconvenient and will leave a massive impact for the expeditions, especially if I can't see as a titan. The commander will be infuriated when he finds out, not to mention the Military Police, but other than that, I honestly don't feel anything else,"

A sharp feeling stabs Levi once he takes a good look at Eren's unfocused eyes.

"I can adapt to this. I'll definitely find a way."

Eren feels a soft, trembling breath across his face. He blindly reaches out his hand and touches the man's face. "Are you sad, Corporal Levi?" he asks.

Levi doesn't reply, instead, he leans softly to Eren's touch. In his mind, he's shouting his frustrations at the boy. Why the hell did he choose to be blind? Didn't he want to see the outside world? Though in the farthest part of his head, he can relate to the boy's feelings; it might be easier to turn a blind eye at everything.

The blind boy's thumbs gently caress the older man's cheeks. "You don't have to worry, Corporal. I'll try to recover as fast as I can and I'll do my best not to get in your way. I can manage."

"Get your hands off me, Eren. Who knows what the fuck you've been touching?" Levi snaps.

Eren immediately retrieves his hand and places then on his lap. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering what expression you're making." He laughs breathlessly.

"I'm extremely fucking annoyed. I'm sure you won't have problems imagining it in that miniscule brain of yours."

Eren smiles and nods once. "Yeah, I can."

"Damn brat." The blind boy can hear the light tremble in Levi's voice. His head falls down as he observes the most trivial things Levi make whenever he moves around the room; the gentle, fresh smell that is his alone, the soft clicking of his soles whenever he takes a step, and the fierce glare that he can almost feel in his skin.

The smile falls to a small monotonous expression.

"Are you suffering?" He hears Levi ask.

Eren shakes his head. "I'm not, Corporal." And it is the truth.

"Get better soon, Eren. That's a direct order."

"Yes, Corporal." The boy places his fist over his heart, saluting at his superior.

Levi sits on his chair and leans his forehead over laced fingers. He allows his emotions to flow freely across his face. The boy can't see anyway, so there's no use in hiding. The Corporal grits his teeth in annoyance, frustration, anger and slight sadness.

Looking at Eren like this, he can't help but think that the boy has given up.

**_Thank you for reading and please look forward to the update. I would like to acknowledge my beta, _****_PrincessShorty3_********_for helping me with my grammar and the likes. I would also like to thank those who took the time to review, follow and favorite this story. You're all my inspiration, seriously._**


	3. Chapter 3

Again with the trashy 3 month wait. I apologize.

This is un-betaed, so I am really sorry about the tragic grammar.

* * *

Eren stands beside the well where he usually transforms to a titan to. Both Hanji and Levi stand beside him, the two of them exchanging meaningful stares and occasionally looking at the blind teen.

"Um… okay Eren. Levi here is going to help you go under the well," Hanji holds the small smoke gun in her hand. "I'm going to shoot a sound grenade instead of the smoke ones, got it?"

"I understand," Eren replies with the same vigor he has back when he has his vision. He waits for Levi to make a move and soon enough, he feels his feet get lifted off the ground and two arms make their way under his knees and his armpits.

Levi holds him tight to his arms. "Hold on to me, shitty brat."

"Got it." The teen gingerly wraps his arms on Levi's neck and holds him close.

The Corporal shoots his 3Dmg to the rim of the well and immediately jumps right after. The teen on his arms yelps at the sudden action, but luckily doesn't act on his surprise.

He puts Eren down and hoists himself up back to the ground.

"Eren! We're shooting in a minute!" Hanji yells from above and soon, she and Levi mount their respective horses and ride away from the hole.

The 'doctor' loads the sound grenade, covers her ears and shoots it above their heads. Soon, a rumbling noise and a flash of lightning strikes the well. Eren's titan head emerges from the rim, all but roaring like he usually does. Hot steam embraces him like a second skin.

Hanji excitedly gallops to the Titan and Levi follows her cautiously.

"Eren! Can you hear me? Nod if you do!"

The Titan nods.

"Can you see me? Nod if you can." The two soldiers hold their breath as they wait for the teen's reply.

Eren remains motionless inside the well.

Hanji fears the next order; still, she needs to know.

"Shake your head if you can't."

The head turns from right to left, gently shaking his head to confirm the two's suspicions.

The scientist applies some tests as to see how far can Eren hear in his Titan form and if he can distinguish directions through smell, but unfortunately, it didn't give much significant results. All the boy can be right now is a useless heap of meat who is hardly capable of doing anything.

Levi cuts Eren off after their experiment. He forbids Hanji from asking the boy to transform outside the well due to the risks of letting a blind Titan lose. If the boy loses hold of himself, he might go to an uncontrollable rampage.

The boy feels hot in his arms, still, the Corporal holds on tightly on the barely conscious boy. "Eren?" he calls out.

The said teen cracks an eye open and for a second, Levi thought that single, green eye is looking at him. Can you see me?" he asks hopefully.

Eren struggles to sit up and rubs his eyes. Again, he blinks once, twice, thrice before shaking his head. "I still can't see, Corporal." He answers simply.

Levi cusses under his breath before standing up and leaving the boy. "He still can't see," he tells Hanji before walking to his horse.

The brunet hides her disappointment by chuckling awkwardly. "Well, I'll go set out more experiments to take care of your eyes, so don't worry, Eren." She reaches her hand and helps the boy out. "For the mean time, just rest. You must be beat from the transformation."

"I'm fine, Squad Leader!" Eren argues. "I can still transform a few more times."

The scientist looks from Levi, to the boy in front of her. "That's really fine, Eren. Just rest, okay? You shouldn't overexert yourself."

She mounts her horse and helps the teen to ride with her.

The three of them all know the underlying message in Hanji's words.

_'It's not like you can do anything even as a titan right now,'_

"Hey, shitty brat. It's time for dinner." Levi snaps while knocking on the basement door.

The knob clicks once before opening, revealing Eren still in his uniform with his walking stick in hand. "I'm coming," he says.

The Corporal still can't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of the teen's unfocused eyes. It irks him to watch Eren looking past him almost as if he's doing it just to be annoying. He clicks his tongue before walking away. "I've already told your squad mates about your current predicament and your childhood friends aren't all too happy about it,"

"I expected as much," Eren says while tailing the older man. He feels around him through his walking stick and Levi occasionally warns him about incoming steps and kicks away obstacles that might trip the blind teen. "Mikasa will be really mad about this," he groans.

Like Eren predicted, he is bombarded by questions from both Mikasa and Armin. The girl would act too protectively and would offer to spoon feed Eren or help him to the bathroom, much to the teen's embarrassment. Of course, the excessive attention he is getting from his friend stirs so much jealousy to Jean who would comment backhandedly about the Titan shifter's disability. They would engage in their usual healthy banter until Mikasa steps up to stop Eren from _trying_ to hit Jean.

"You're facing the wrong way, blind boy!" Jean taunts from the teen's back.

"You're just a chicken for taking advantage of my blindness, horse face!" Eren yells while flipping the bird to where he thinks Jean is.

Levi groans from the corner and kicks the nearest chair. The loud sound immediately cuts their banter short. "How long are you planning on making me wait, damn brats?" he growls. "I'm fucking hungry."

Armin and Krista immediately prepares the dishes while Mikasa and Jean serves the food, all the time the girl is glaring at the 'damn shorty' by the corner. Sasha and Connie prepare the utensils. The duty they are permanently assigned to due to Sasha being banned from anywhere near the food. Eren makes his way to the glasses and caries them in his arms.

A glass slides down his arm and crashes on the ground.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry." Eren mutters while trying to keep the rest tightly in his arms.

The squad looks at him with unreadable expressions, all of them holding their tongues as the gravity of the situation hit them for the first time. They could only watch as Eren struggles to put the glasses away, attempts to pick up the broken pieces.

Jean is the first to recover. He tugs on Eren's wrist and pulls him away from the shards. "Get away, stupid suicidal bastard. You'll hurt yourself." He kneels down the broken glass and picks it up carefully. "You'll destroy the whole place if you go titan." He grumbles.

Mikasa looks at blind teen's fingers with something akin to fear in her eyes. Eren is blind. He can't see anything, and because of that, he can easily hurt himself.

The thought of the blind boy coming face to face with a titan sends a sharp chill running up the girl's spine. Her blood runs cold as the inevitable images run in her mind. Though, what scares her more is the idea of Eren accidentally hurting himself, turning into a titan, and be killed by the Survey Corps themselves.

Eren is no longer capable of protecting himself, and it greatly frightened Mikasa.

Dinner passes like a breeze. Almost everyone wants to finish their meals as fast as they can and leave the table. Their eyes tend to stray at the blind boy who eats his meal with closed eyes, feeling though his utensils and holding the edge of the plate to tell where the food is. His childhood friend offers to spoon-feed him and still, he insistently declines, unaware of the food he's wasting from accidentally spilling from his plate.

Sasha and Connie both volunteer to wash the dishes in the titan shifter's stead. Eren hesitantly leaves the room and makes his way to the basement with help from Mikasa and Armin.

"Would you like us to stay with you?" Mikasa worriedly asks the teen.

Eren sighs for the umpteenth time that night and shakes his head. "I'll be fine, Mikasa. Just go to your cabin and rest. Corporal won't like it if he finds you two still loitering around here."

Armin shoots the girl a pleading look before taking her wrist and dragging her out of the room. "I'll see y- oh…" the blond boy blushes furiously in his blunder. "I-I'll… tomorrow, then." He awkwardly says.

"Sure, good night Armin, Mikasa." Eren waves at them. He hears the door close and he releases a heavy breath almost immediately. He is tired and beat from today's activity. Though at the very least, he managed to get through the whole day without hurting himself (too much), so that's a good sign. He proudly puffs out his chest. He can get through this disability easily! Not even blindness can stand in his way! Now, how is he going to strip these stupid belts? He also really needs a bath. He's starting to smell a bit especially with his heightened senses.

The smell of soap hits him and he immediately realizes that Levi is close even without seeing him or hearing him entering. Almost as if on cue, the door opens and the scent looms heavier in the room.

"Hey, shitty brat. Do you need help?" Levi groans from the door.

Eren shoots up from his seat and salutes at the Corporal.

The older male frowns. "Stand down." He snaps and the teen immediately puts his fist down.

"I'm fine, Corporal. I can manage," Eren hesitantly says. "I'll just…" he pats down to his thighs to look for the locks. "Change… and shower for a bit…" he mutters while trying to undo the hooks.

Levi barely lasts for a whole minute before groaning and taking things in his hand. He crouches down in front of Eren and undoes his 3Dmg. "You're so helpless," he grunts while yanking the tight leather off.

"I-I can take care of i-"

"Shut up, damn brat." The Corporal snaps at him. "You'll bother me more if you don't let me help you." He removes the gear completely and turns his attention to Eren's shirt. "If you took too long in taking a dump, then I'm going to have to wait for you to finish before I lock up."

He glares at the fumbling teen. "I'm not wasting my time waiting for you, shitty brat." He snarls.

The Titan shifter yelps when Levi hastily strips his shirt over his head. "C-Corporal!" he almost whines when he feels fingers on the button of his pants. He pushes the hands away and covers himself with his hands. He hears Levi click his tongue in annoyance.

The man walks away and for second, leaving Eren to think that he left him alone in the basement, until he feels him comeback and wraps a cloth around the teen's waist.

"I don't know what you're so embarrassed about," Levi grumbles before reaching under the towel and yanking Eren's underwear down, eliciting another surprised yelp from the other.

He feels Levi's hand grab his wrist and drag him out his room to another. He hears the sound of water and smells the scent of bathing soap. Levi leads him inside the tub, hissing a few curses and snaps about the blind boy's ungraceful movements. Eren feels the warm water against his skin and soon he immerses himself without bothering to remove the cloth on his waist.

"Keep still," his Corporal says before he feels water pour down his head.

Again, he erupts into a series of stuttering complaints. "I can bathe myself just fine, Corporal." Eren sighs dejectedly when soapy fingers make their way to his hair and start scrubbing it furiously. He knows that there's no room for argument as of now.

The teen pulls his knees to his chest and allows the older man wash him off without much delicacy.

"Stand up," Levi says after rinsing Eren's head. The blind teen immediately does what he's told. The water inevitably weighs the towel down and it unlatches under the force, instantly stripping the boy off without him knowing.

The Corporal could only stare at his stark naked subordinate. Eren tilts his head, wondering what's taking the man so long. He is about to speak up but the other beats him to it.

"Eren, you're hard." Levi says in a deadpan voice.

A furious shade of red blooms on the teen's face as he immediately reaches out to his crotch and sure enough, he really does have an erection. He drops down the tub in an attempt to hide himself from plain view.

"I-I'm sorry, Corporal," he stammers in embarrassment.

The elder man brushes it off like it's nothing and makes his way to the door. "Take care of it on the urinal. Don't make a mess."

Eren nods shakily before stepping out of the tub and feeling his way to the toilet. He moans in embarrassment and he covers his member, awkwardly waiting for the other to leave the room.

Levi opens the door and closes it, making a show of him leaving. Sure enough, he manages to deceive the brat into believing that he's alone in the room, not knowing that he is leaning on the door, silently watching the other stroke himself.

Eren wraps his hand on his swollen member and pumps once, twice, thrice, until he settles in a certain pace and starts stroking himself. He bites his lip to keep from noises getting out; all the while with Levi watching him with an unreadable expression.

_'How lewd of you,'_ Levi can hear someone whisper beside him. He glances to his side and he sees his mirror image grinning uncharacteristically at him. _'Really, taking advantage of your cute, helpless subordinate like this,'_

'Shut up,' Levi replies to his reflection. 'I'm watching the brat because he'll hurt himself whenever I'm not around.'

Then man beside him harrumphs before walking to the teen by the urinal. Eren remains clueless as he relieves himself. The phantom image trails his finger on the teen's bare back. _'It's not like you to make excuses, Levi.'_ He clicks his tongue disappointedly at the other. _'Anyway, why won't you step forward and help the poor boy? He's young and needy, plus, he's really helpless and troubled.' _He boldly sticks his tongue out and licks the boy's damp skin. _'You've been wanting the boy since day one, and now you have the perfect opportunity to finally have him!'_

'Fuck off, you disgusting freak.' Levi snarls in his mind.

_'How rude,'_ the other groans. _'You're in no place to say that to me. I _am_ you after all. You know, the inevitable _fucked up_ side of the humanity's strongest soldier.'_

The phantom wraps his arms around Eren's torso and makes a show of biting the teen's back. _'The boy is blind and he needs you desperately, so he wouldn't mind if you demand something in return, right?_

His ghostly fingers trail down and down until it wraps around the boy's hardened member. _'You deserve this much, don't you, Levi?'_

Eren promptly releases to the cloth, moaning softly as he does. Levi shivers at the sound. He swallows back the lump in his throat and gently sidesteps to the wall. He opens the door, leaving a small gap just to make a show of him 'entering' the bathroom.

"You done, shitty brat?" he snaps irritatingly at the boy.

The blind teen fumbles around in a blind search for a towel. Levi throws him a clean one and Eren shoots him an awkward-grateful look after hiding his nether regions. "Hurry up. I'm damn tired." The Corporal snaps before finally leaving the room, aware that the haunting phantom of him is watching him with a malicious grin across his face. _'What a stick in the mud,'_ the ghost whispers before vanishing.

Levi leads Eren to his room and helps him into his night shirt. They don't speak as the Corporal chains his wrists like he always does.

"Go to sleep," the man says before standing up and walking the room. Eren sits up and calls for him.

Levi stops by the doorway.

"Thank you for helping me, Corporal." Eren says with a small, grateful smile.

The other remains expressionless before leaving the room without much of a word. The titan shifter seems confused about the cold shoulder but decides to brush it off as Levi being Levi. He lies down to his side and attempts to go to sleep.

Eren opens his eyes and sure enough, nothing but darkness greets him. He had a weird dream about him, Armin and Mikasa hanging out as children. It's almost laughable how he can only 'see' when he's asleep.

"Hey, shitty brat. Are you awake?" Levi's voice calls out nearby.

The teen pushes himself up the bed and rubs his eyes. "Good morning, Corporal." He greets with a sleepy smile. He immediately notices that other then the Corporal's distinct soapy scent, there's another that smells like old books and papers.

"Miss Hanji?" he guesses.

The brunet seems to be delighted that Eren managed to know her presence. "How did you know it was me?" she asks eagerly.

Eren ponders for a while before speaking. "It's just that Squad Leader somehow smells like old books." He answers truthfully.

Hanji pouts childishly. "Old books huh? I guess that's not bad." She shrugs.

"By the way, why are you here, Miss Hanji?"

The scientist shoots Levi a worried look before speaking up. "Well, I kind of have this small test to try on you." She says not without hesitation.

Eren's eagerness shows more in his body than his face. "What is it? Will it help my eyes?"

"We're still not sure yet," again, Hanji sounds hesitant. "It's a bit… well… unethical so to say, but don't worry! We're not going to force you to doing it!" she chuckles breathlessly.

The boy's head tilts to the side in question. "What is it?"

This time, the woman seems both nervous and excited. "We're going to try _removing_ your eyes. Of course, it will _most likely _heal just like any other part of your body. What I'm saying is that if you lose your current eyeballs, the once that might replace them might be fully functional and you might regain your vision."

"Please, do it." Eren says without the slightest hesitation in his voice.

The brunet immediately steps forward and sits beside the bed. "Eren, lie down for a bit. Levi, can you chain him down tight?"

Levi walks to them and does what he's told. He only watches as the teen's unfocused eyes burn with resolve.

Hanji places a thick cloth against Eren's lips. "Bite on this," she says. The teen immediately clamps his teeth against the material, effectively gagging him as for now. The woman, then, parts the titan shifter's lids open, revealing a green eye underneath.

A blood curdling scream rips out from Eren's throat past the gag in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been long and still, I apologize. Thank you for the follows and the favorites. I hope that I won't disappoint you. I must warn you that there are graphic, NC-17 scenes here so please be wary of those around you. Seriously. Heed my advice for I hath been spied by another person and it has not been a very good experience. **

**This chapter is not edited so I encourage corrections if there are some. **

**Enjoy reading.**

"Eren?" Levi calls out.

The boy turns to the man and fixes him an empty look. "What is it, Corporal?" The boy's eyes remain closed; something he had grown accustomed to ever since his eyes grew back days earlier. Needless to say, Eren is still blind even after the torturous experience.

Levi takes the seat across Eren. "Are you still not suffering?"

The boy turns to the window. He lifts his eyelids and looks outside almost as if he can see the brewing storm clouds over them. "No," he replies, though Levi suspects that he doesn't have the same bravado he had the first time he asked him. "Although, I can't say the same about the Squad." Eren leans his head on the window's border. "Am I…" he hesitates.

"Speak in complete sentences, shitty brat." Levi snaps.

"Am I a burden, Corporal?" he asks.

"Yes." Levi replies without hesitation. "You're blind and because of that, Erwin and the rest are arguing on what to do with you. You brought the atmosphere around the place down because of your shitty situation. You also act like you don't give a flying fuck, and that really grinds my gears." He crosses his legs and leans his chin on his fist. "You've been quite a disappointment both to me, and the whole damn Survey troop. For all we know, Titans could go fucking things up again and you're still sitting your pretty ass in here, staring at god knows what because you can't fucking see, Jaeger."

"We're in a shithole of situation, so yes, you're like a massive cartful of useless shit that we have to drag around."

Eren's eyes once again fall close and remain that way. "Thank you for being honest, at the very least." He shows a half-hearted smile, and that faux peace freezes in his face when he feels a soft breeze caress his lips.

Levi leans forward; his arm propped against the window and his lips barely inches away from the blind teen's own parted ones. He manages to stop himself from completely pressing them together, instead, he freezes halfway for reasons he himself doesn't even know. It's probably because of Eren's sudden stiff posture, or his façade of a smile cracking ever so slightly, or probably how the teen's expressionless eyes suddenly floods with something akin to fear, or so he thinks. Levi doesn't know, and he's not quite sure he wants to find out.

The sudden loud downpour of rain snaps them from their daze.

"Stand up, you're going to bed." The Corporal snaps before walking away.

Eren regains the feelings on his legs and he pushes himself up from the chair. He reaches for his walking stick and makes his way outside the room with much more ease than the previous days.

He follows Levi not far behind as they make their way to the basement. The blind teen feels through the walls for support as he makes his way downstairs. Soon, he and the Corporal enter his bedroom and he reaches to his drawer to take out his night shirt.

"Corporal?" he calls out while stripping his jacket. He's no longer wearing his 3D maneuver gear because they deemed it to be useless for him anyway.

The said man looks at the boy with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" he asks patiently.

"Earlier, back in the room… did you try to kiss me?"

Levi's eyes widens at the question. He immediately manages to hide his surprise; though that doesn't mean that he can speak quickly enough.

"I-It's fine it you did." Eren stutters softly before gently unpeeling his shirt. "It's just that… I mean…" he allows his pants to drop down to the ground. He steps out of them and turns around, knowing fully well that he's standing stark naked in front of the Corporal. "If you'd like, then I really don't mind."

He unabashedly extends his arms in front of him as an invitation. "You can do whatever you please with me. Nobody will judge you, Corporal. Nobody will have to know, and nobody will have to see."

Almost as if a massive, unstable dam cracked one last time, emotions start flooding the older man- deeming all his rationale useless.

Eren feels a hand wring his wrist and soon, a pair of lips touches his. The soft skin gently molds against his, tilting just right to fit snuggly against the boy's chapped ones. He feels a tongue dart out and caresses him ever so delicately.

The blind boy gently steps back and once he feels the hard frame of his bed, he slowly moves down and sits on top of it. The hand that was on his wrist makes its way to his hips and the other pushes him down the bed, all the while with their lips melting against each other.

Eren's unseeing eyes stare at the ceiling as the man who seems to be a stranger heatedly kisses down his neck. The boy's mind strays out of focus. He remembers the time when the man bathed him the first night he had been robbed from his sight. He can recall each and every careless graze of his skin against the other. At first, he deems it all to be unintentional; though, his suspicion grows when he had to relieve himself.

He knew that the man didn't leave the bathroom.

Of course, Eren dismisses it for the second time. He forces himself to believe that the other was just being protective of him.

The almost kiss, however, was the last straw.

Eren's heightened senses can barely smell the usual clean scent; instead, he can pick up sweat and musk. His ears can't hear previously snarky voice, but only the sound of heavy breathing and obscene sloppy noises. His skin can't feel strong, protective hands. All he can feel is a pair of demanding, calloused fingers that wander around his skin, touching in places he himself hardly ever touches.

The man on top of him feels like a complete stranger.

"Eren," the voice of the Corporal whispers against his ear. Two slick fingers press against the boy's entrance, and not long after, the two protruding appendages push inside the tight ring of muscle.

The blind boy's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. He struggles away from the fingers, but Levi holds him still by gripping on his shoulder and forcibly pushing all the way inside. Eren's eyes go wide with surprise and pain as the fingers stretch him none to gently. He bites the inside of his mouth, only to release it almost immediately in fear that he might draw his own blood.

Eren remains clutching on the sheets, his knuckles white, his body trembling uncontrollably, and his green eyes streaming with tears.

Those foreign hands flip him over, causing him to face the hard mattress that is his bed. He buries his face on the pillow as those same hands grab his hips and lift them up. Fingers find their way to his buttocks and soon, he feels unfamiliar, slick skin touch his entrance.

Those forceful digits part his cheeks aside and Levi thrusts inside him, his movement lubricated by hand cream he always has in his pocket. He can hear the man's trembling breath as he slowly but steadily pushes inside, unaware and seemingly uncaring about the boy's well-being.

The forest eyed teen's sobs are buried under the sound of thrumming rain. It hurts. It really hurts. His nails claw on the wood until they snap and break. He catches the fabric of the pillow between his teeth and bites on it like a gag. Relentless tears fall down his eyes as the searing pain from behind pierces him like freshly burnt metal. He wants it to end. He desperately wishes for the other man to just finish already.

Levi pulls back and slams back in, repeating the action once, twice, and thrice. He relishes in pleasure while dismissing the boy's discomfort. He pounds and thrusts into the teen's abused entrance while gripping tightly on the other's hips.

One is submerged in ecstasy while the other drowned in pain.

Both of which are unaware of each other's feelings, and neither are really not sure if they cared anyway.

_'Why are you doing this?'_

Eren tilts his head and he finds his face looking down at him with golden eyes. The reflection's hair reaches down to his shoulders. His apathetic eyes are transfixed on the blind boy. _'Why did you do this?' _the golden eyed teen asks again.

'Why…' Eren feels his whole body rocking as the man behind him pounds relentlessly unto him. 'Because this is the only thing I can do…'

_'But you're suffering.'_ The other says as he crouches down and looks at the other up close. _'It hurts, doesn't it? You're practically being raped. You don't want this, Eren. I can tell.'_

The green eyed titan shifter clenches on the bed sheets. 'I… It's alright. I just have to endure this. It all ends once the rain stops falling.'

_'Don't lie to yourself, Eren.' _The golden eyed teen reprimands. _'This thing? This will never end.' _ He sits down the dark in front of the other. _'You never expected this from him, did you? The person you looked up to and admired so much that you thought of him an elder brother, is bearing so much lust, so much desire for you.'_

'Stop…' Eren whimpers while pulling his fist on his face. 'Please, just stop.' He begs.

_'The strongest soldier is down on his knees, pounding in you showing nothing but carnal desire. It's so distorted in more ways than one,'_

'I don't want to hear anymore… just stop!' Eren sobs.

The golden eyed teen pauses, before he leans down and takes Eren's chin on his hand. _'I'm sorry, I was just teasing you.'_ He whispers before he wipes the green eyed boy's tears away. _'Come now, I'll suffer for you. Just close your eyes and sleep. I will do the rest.'_

"Corporal," Eren feigns a longing moan as he lifts his hips higher.

The man falls for the act all too easily. He laces his fingers with Eren's as he pounds deep and fast into the boy. He leans forward, tilts the Titan shifter's tear stained face and presses a loving kiss over those trembling lips.

Unknown to both of them, two phantoms sit nearby. The ghostly reflections both silently watch as their originals screw each other without much a care in the world. The sickening smile on the Corporal's ghost slowly falls as he watches the boy sob when his body thrust into him relentlessly. The long haired, golden eyed reflection, however, sits quietly by the chair. His face is void with any hints of emotion.

_'Disgusting,'_ one spits and the other mutters at the two hypocrites on top of the bed.

_'Ah, you've done it.'_ The phantom clicks his tongue as he watches his own body stand naked by the bed, all but watching the unmoving boy by the mattress. He skips over to the Titan shifter and places his hand over the teen's mouth. _'He's not dead, at least. I wouldn't want to have necrophilia.'_ He faux shivers at the thought. _'Well, it's not like you would care if he dies either way. As long as a person has a hole you can fuck, then it won't be that bad, yeah?'_

Levi glares at the ghost lingering around Eren. 'What the fuck are you talking about?' he hisses with unadulterated hate.

The eccentric reflection looks at Levi with a dubious expression. _'You should know that better than anyone!' _he hovers over the teen, both having his knees and his hands supporting him. _'Petra, nearly half of the Survey Corps-oh! And those cute companions of yours back when you're still underground?'_ he caresses Eren's cheek with his ghostly hand. _'It's cruel and laughable how they all died one by one, and now this poor child has become victim of your insane desires; but unlike them, he won't die easily.'_ He leans forward to get a better look at the unconscious boy. _'This kid is feeling so helpless that he would do anything just so he can be of use, and just like everyone else, he wanted to impress you. He's so earnest that it's making me sick, and of course, just like everyone else, you took advantage of his feelings.'_

_'Don't get me wrong though, I'm not judging you.'_ He pushes himself away and walks around the room. _'Everyone in this fucked up world has their own coping methods, you see? You people in the Survey Corps have it tough; hence, your defense mechanism is also extreme.'_ He casts his eyes to the teen. _'This boy chooses to be blind, while you, the humanity's strongest soldier, made me.'_

Levi clenches his fist and glares fiercely at his mirror. 'Get the fuck out of my head, you freak!' he yells.

The ghost feigns offence at the harsh address. _'I'm no _freak. _You gave me a name, so I would appreciate it if you were to use it.'_

The Corporal releases a trembling breath. He reaches to Eren and carries him gently to the chair. He tries hard, but fails to dismiss the spirit like image prancing around the room, chanting 'say it, say it!'

_'Look, if you say it, then I won't bug you anymore for tonight,'_ he bargains._ 'Also, you should ask _really nicely._'_

Levi shoots him a hateful look, but decides to do as he says just to get over with. 'Just go away, _Rivaille._'

Rivaille grins maliciously. _'It's funny how you gave me the name Kenny used to call you, but oh well, it's not like it doesn't fit me.'_ His body slowly dissipates. _'It's so fucked up, it's giving _me _chills.'_ He vanishes ultimately and is left unheard of the whole night, leaving Levi tending a seemingly lifeless boy on the chair.

He changes the sweaty sheets. Soon after, he carries Eren back to the bed and starts cleaning him off with a damp towel. The boy remains motionless the whole time apart from the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest.

"Wake up already, you shitty brat." He glares at the corpse of a body in front of him. His voice cracks at the sight of Eren's raw fingers and snapped nails.

Levi's head bows down and leans on the boy's unusually pale chest.

"That's a direct order."

**Thank you for reading and have a great day. Jeez, office work is really rubbing off on me. **


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn arrives at the sound of singing birds outdoors. Levi's eyes open and both find Eren sitting by the bed. His back is propped against the wall and his head hangs low on his shoulders.

The boy's golden eyes find Levi's dark ones.

"Corporal," he says in an uncharacteristically monotonous voice.

Levi shoots up from his chair. "Eren, your eyes?"

The boy tilts his head to the side and grins. His eyes are wide with mania and his smile drips with insanity.

"I can _see_ you perfectly, Corporal."

A sharp shiver shoots up Levi's spine. That was the second time he ever felt his blood run cold. He can still picture Erwin's insane smile _that*_ time, and now, he's seeing the same, blood thirsty grin on his subordinate's face.

It was terrifying, to say the least. Levi feels exposed, unsheathed, naked, _terrified_.

Levi gasps as his eyes snap open. He reaches his hands around him, trying desperately to take a grasp of whatever's around him and soon, he finds a hand and only then does he get a hold of himself.

The hand feels warm against his. He stands up and finds Eren still lying down the same way he did the previous night. The Corporal grabs his shoulders and shakes him almost violently.

"Eren, Eren. Wake up!" he snaps at the boy.

The boy's eyelids slowly flutter open, only to fall close not even a second later.

"Corporal?" Eren's croaky voice asks.

Levi lets out a heavy sigh of relief. He pushes himself back and takes the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"My eyes are still blind and my throat feels raw. My body hurts… a bit, but it's slowly getting better." He awkwardly stutters. He pushes himself up the bed, only to realize that he's bare when the blanket slides off his skin. Eren fumbles for the sheets and covers himself up. "Can the Corporal leave the room for a bit? I'll just wear some clothes." He pleads.

The older man stands up and leaves the room without a word. He closes the door and leans on it; clueless to whatever Eren is doing inside the room.

Inside, Eren remains sitting on the bed with the blanket covering up to the lower half of his face. The memory of last night assaults him like a relentless storm. He shivers once, twice, thrice, and he immediately slaps his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

Cold sweat and tears stream down his body, amongst all other things. He can still feel the sting on his entrance and the slick remains of the Corporal's release. He shivers in disgust as the hot substance trickles down his thighs. He doesn't know if it's blood or if it's what he thinks it is, and he definitely doesn't want to find out.

_'People don't fall in love just after having sex,'_ a voice says. _'It just isn't that convenient.'_

'Who are you?' Eren finds himself asking.

In the thick, cold darkness that is his world, he sees a boy sitting in a chair across him. The boy looks at him with twinkling gold eyes hidden behind his dark, overgrown hair. _'I am you,'_ he simply answers. _'Saying that is rich coming from me. I'm just the dirt part of you, after all.'_ He lifts his shoulders and shrugs nonchalantly.

_'Your lust, your hunger, and your eyes: I am the one that holds them all captive.'_

'Why are you doing this?' Eren asks.

The golden eyed boy stands up from his chair and walks to where the other is. _'That's because if I didn't, then you'd be insane by now.'_

'What are you talking about? You took my eyes away from me! How will that make me sane?' Eren screams out.

_'Do you wish to see it, then?'_ the boy is barely a step away from Eren now. _'The reality you've brought yourself into?'_ He tugs on the blindfold over Eren's eyes and once the Titan shifter opens them, he sees everything around him.

He can see his room with his own clothes strewn across the floor. He can see the disheveled bed he's sitting on, the obscene liquid that dried down on his thighs, his nails that snapped, and the barely recognizable reflection of him by the mirror on the wall. His green eyes are red from crying and under them are dark rings that weren't there back when he had his vision. Everything is so foreign, so new, so repulsive.

_'Everything got fucked up back when mom died- no, we're already fucked up way before that.'_ The golden eyed boy appears by the edge of the bed. He sports the chestnut color hair, albeit way longer, the same face, and the all too familiar Survey Corps uniform, but he seems like another person in ways Eren could never tell.

The stranger crosses his legs. _'We killed those guys that killed Mikasa's parents. They deserved it, sure. They _are _just a bunch of monsters wearing human skin.'_

He turns to look at the boy sitting bare on the bed. _'Just like us, eh, Eren?'_

_'We're murders. We killed humans and we get off on killing titans. I'm sure you're aware of the euphoric feeling travelling in our veins when we slam their heads on the wall and rip their limbs apart. It almost feels orgasmic, doesn't it?'_

He shoots forward and pins the naked boy under him. _'You can never get pleasure from having sex, no. You get enough pleasure in killing already.'_ He leans in close enough to have their lips graze each other. _'You ask me why I took your eyes. I did it because if I don't, then you'd be torn between your instinct and your rationality.'_

_'You believe so much in the righteous bravado you hold so dear, unconscious of the sugar coated poison underneath that façade. You're but a blood thirsty boy that will not think twice in taking another's life.'_

_'You can say whatever you want, Eren; but that won't change the fact that you're only a cold blooded monster wearing clothes.'_ He pulls back and turns to his right, locking eyes Levi's own phantom image lingering by the door. _'Everyone is fucked up in their own way, after all.'_ He reaches for Eren's eyes and wraps the blindfold, leaving the boy in completely and utter darkness for the second time.

_'I will take your bloodlust, your lasciviousness, your insanity with me. Forget the titans, forget all the pain. I will be the one that suffers them for you.' _he whispers at Eren's ear.

_'For now, just continue living without having to face the bitter truth.'_

He vanishes completely, leaving Eren in the dark where he, himself, wants to be.

"Hey, shitty brat? Are you done?" Levi snaps from the door. He groans when he receives no reply. The man reaches to the knob and pushes the door open without so much as a warning. Inside, he sees Eren sitting by the bed with the fresh blanket wrapped around, and over his torso up to his head down to his folded legs. Only his face is bare from the cloth.

Levi frowns at the still figure. "What are you doing, Eren?" he growls warningly.

Eren lifts the blanket with both his, revealing his naked body underneath the thin material.

"Would Corporal like another?" he asks in a sickening monotonous voice.

Levi freezes from the door. A few seconds later, he immediately slams it close to prevent others from possibly seeing the teen completely bare on his bed.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull, Eren?" he snarls angrily while glaring at the blind boy. The other remains quietly staring at nowhere in particular. His arms remain lifted at his sides; not even the single least uncomfortable about baring himself at the man.

The Corporal, however, thinks otherwise. He storms to the drawer, grabs a clean pair of shirt and pants and promptly throws it at Eren, hitting him straight on his face. "Get fucking dressed." He snaps. He trudges to the bed and leans in close to the boy. "What happened last night will never happen again. It was my mistake and I apologize for that." He says all in monotone. "Now don't get any funny ideas about you becoming some sort of a fucking prostitute, Jaeger. That's fucking disgusting." Levi pushes himself up and leaves the room; slamming the door as loud as he can as he does.

Rivaille shoots him a deep, mocking grimace.

_'You're a lying assho-'_

'Fuck off_._' Levi spits with enough hostility to send a lion scampering.

A good, few hours after that, Levi finds Eren on the doorstep of his office. The boy has his walking stick in hand and a light expression across his face.

"Ah, Corporal!" he says after sniffing once. "I finally found you,"

Levi frowns at the 180 degree change, but decides not to make a comment on it. "What are you doing, walking around alone like that, you shitty brat?"

Eren walks inside and takes a seat on an empty chair with much cautious struggling. "I wanted to get some fresh air so I got out of the basement. I hope you don't mind?"

"I don't care," Levi says before turning his attention to the papers in his hands. He watches through his peripheral vision how Eren places his walking stick horizontally across his lap. The boy holds an expression akin to contentment, despite his eyes hidden under his eyelids.

Levi places the papers down and looks at the other with adamant eyes.

"Titans,"

Eren stiffs visibly.

"We're going on an expedition in two days." He says conversationally. "Of course, you won't be joining us because of your shitty situation. I'll be leaving you with shitty four eyes so you two can have some _quality_ time together,"

The boy remains silent while listening to his superior. Once he's done talking, Eren nods calmly at the man's general direction.

"I wish you the best of luck." He says in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

Levi seems to be taken aback at what he heard, though it wouldn't compare to the sudden surge of anger that fills his body. His hands clench into a tight fist while glaring at the serene stranger on his chair. He shoots up from his seat and yanks Eren up by his collar. The teen helplessly falls to the floor while trying and failing to grasp at anything.

"Who the fuck are you?" the Corporal snarls angrily at the blind teen.

Eren's eyes snap open, but it remains as unseeing as it is closed. "What are you talking about, Corpo-"

Levi grabs the boy's head and slams it on the hard concrete. "Have you forgotten why you're here, you shitty brat?" he growls. Levi shows a rare moment of him losing his cool, but the man can't bottle up his frustrations no longer. Not with the inhibiting part of him only watching by the sidelines and not absorbing his aggravations at all.

"You're only here because you can, and will kill those fucktards outside. If you can't even wield a single blade then you better fucking quit the Survey Corps. You're no better than a useless pile of shit that takes up space and necessities. You're lesser than a pile of horse crap." He shoves Eren to the wall and storms out of his room. He lingers for a second as he watches his reflection leaning on the wall, staring blankly back at him.

"Don't show your face to me, you worthless shit." He says, unsure whether he's saying that to the boy or to himself.

Eren slides down to a heap on the floor. His head throbs from the head banging he received from the Corporal. He reaches to the back of his head and feels a sharp sting along with a part of his hair damp with his blood. It will heal soon enough, though he will have to endure the pain until then.

_'Are you alright?'_ his own voice asks him.

The blind boy looks up and finds his reflection looking at him with apathetic golden eyes. 'Can't you feel it? The pain that is.' He asks.

The phantom shakes his head. _'I really can't feel anything. You've buried me deep enough to keep me from being one with you. I can still resurface every now and then, but that is just because you're blind and that you can't focus on existing things as of yet. It will not take long before I vanish completely.'_

'What do I have to do to pull you up?' the green eyed Titan shifter asks.

_'I'm not sure myself,'_ the ghost replies. _'I can resurface given the circumstance, I think. I can't, however, pop out all of a sudden.' _he shrugs. _'It might be dangerous. I'm not sure, but it's better safe than to be sorry, right?'_

'That's troublesome,' Eren frowns.

_'Yeah, it is.'_ His reflection takes the chair where Levi was seated earlier. _'What are you planning to do? Corporal hates the 'you' right now.'_

The Titan shifter tiredly leans on the wall. 'It's because I'm practically useless to the Squad. I'm the Humanity's hope, and now I'm blind.' He frowns. 'I just had my eyes taken away from me and now I'm _this_ useless.'

_'Why won't you quit?' _the phantom suggests.

Eren snorts. 'I'm no quitter. I'm not like that horse face Jean.'

_'Are you sure?'_ the other raises an eyebrow.

'Why are you even asking me this? If I quit the Survey Corps, then you won't be able to ever satisfy yourself again.'

The ghost stands up and squats in front of Eren. _'That's because I value you more than myself. Without you, I won't exist, but without me, you can still live. That's why your decisions are more important than mine.'_

'You're such a martyr.' Eren jeers.

The reflection raises an eyebrow and smirks cockily. _'You're the last one I want to hear that from.'_ He retorts before vanishing away.

The boy is about to drift off in his mind, that is until the scent of old papers whiffs on the air around him.

"Squad Leader Hanji?" he guesses.

The scent of books grows heavier as footsteps come closer to him. "Do I smell?" Hanji's voice asks him. He can tell that the woman is grinning like she usually does.

Eren shakes his head. "It's still the smell of books." He replies.

The brunet shrugs before holding out a hand and grabbing Eren's. "Commander Erwin wants to meet you." She says while hoisting the boy up. "What's up with the blood on the wall?"

The titan shifter stands up on both of his feet and absentmindedly reaches for the back of his head. "Corporal got a bit angry earlier and slammed my head on the wall. It's all healed now, though." He says all in one breath. He doesn't want to worry the researcher after all.

"Levi overdid it this time," Hanji clicks her tongue in disappointment. "I'll talk to him later. Now, you have to talk to the Commander." She once again seizes Eren's hand and drags him to Erwin's office, completely dismissing the fact that the boy can't see and might trip on something.

Fortunately, other than a few bumps on the wall, Eren didn't hurt himself with Hanji's fierce stride. He now stands in front of the blond Commander. The first thing that comes to his mind when they reach the room is that the man holds a musky scent with the lingering smell of books and trees. Eren finds it a bit tense yet somehow comforting.

"Eren," Commander Erwin's voice snaps him off his daze.

The boy slams his fist on his chest. "Yes, sir." He strongly says. He hears the scratch of the chair against the floor and the pair of feet walking to him. Behind him, he hears the door close, telling him that Hanji left the room.

"You have been ordered to quit the Recon Corps and _join_ the military." He says, all in monotone.

Eren pales visibly.

"What...?"

**Thank you for taking time and reading. This is unbeta-ed so please excuse the grammatical errors and if there's anything you want me to correct then feel free to leave a comment. I am more than grateful for that. **


	6. Chapter 6

Eren flinches on where he's standing. "Sir…?" he asks, begging for the other's pardon. He barely hears the shuffling of papers beside him due to his erratic heartbeat. He surely hasn't heard that right.

"We recruited you here in the Survey Corps because I, along with Levi, found great potential in you back then. We would've accepted you even without your Titan shifting abilities, so long as you have the same drive you had before." Erwin takes a specific folder from his files and once again returns to the chair behind his desk. "The Military force wants you because of your ability. They want to dissect you and find out the secrets of titans, though, your end is an inevitable death."

"You've lost your everything ever since you lost your vision, Eren." Erwin sounds tense and strict, unlike his previous stoic tone. "I don't even know who you are right now. You are certainly not _Eren_. You're but a mere soldier- no, it's as if you're a civilian that is in desperate need for protection, and we don't need someone like that in our force."

Eren feels his blood run cold at the Commander's harsh, yet truthful words.

"We will be returning inside the walls a week from now, and you will be taken by the military by then." The blond man breathes audibly. "That's all."

The Titan shifter finally gets a hold of his numb body. "Sir! I-I can't be taken in the Military! I want to stay here in the Reco-"

"You wanting to be here is different from you deserving to be here, shitty brat." A voice says from behind him.

Eren instantly knows who the new comer is: Corporal Levi.

"C-Corporal…" he mutters almost breathlessly.

Levi clicks his tongue before brushing past the blind soldier. "Leave the room. I need to talk to Erwin." He snaps harshly at the other.

Eren dumbly feels his way out of the room. He hears the Corporal talk about the expedition right before he closes the door after him.

"Eren!" a loud call for his name snaps him out of his thoughts. He turns to the origin of the voice and the all too familiar smell of old books assaults him together with a massive hug. "Are you busy? You're not busy right? Let's experiment on your eyes!" Hanji gleefully cheers.

"Captain…" The blind teen's eyes starts to well unshed tears. "I'm going to be kicked out of the squad."

The brunet's eyes widen at what the teen said. "That can't be true," she says before laughing awkwardly. "Levi would tell be beforehand. If not him, then Erwin woul-"

"Oi, shitty four eyes, perfect timing. Erwin wants to talk to you." The Corporal's voice says from behind Eren.

The blind boy feels Hanji's body tense around him. Her hands slowly fall and drop to her side. "D-Don't worry, Eren. It might just be something about the upcoming expedition, that'sall." She chuckles uncertainly before walking inside the Commander's room. It doesn't take long before Eren hears a loud outburst from the woman followed by a series of muffled complaints.

"Let's go, damn brat." The Corporal says before walking past him. "You're staying in my room."

Eren follows the other. His unseeing eyes are wide with fear and disbelief. He will be kicked out in a week. He will be prodded, dissected, _murdered_ once he steps inside Wall Rose.

The boy is lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the Corporal stopping until he bumps into the smaller figure.

"Watch where you're going, damn brat." Levi snarls before pushing the door to his room open and stepping inside.

The Titan shifter feels through the concrete and cautiously walks to Levi's room. He spares a glance at the darkness to find his reflection and fails to see the long haired, golden eyed phantom.

"Eren," he barely hears Levi call out for him.

He turns to the origin of the voice and asks. "What is it, Corporal?"

"Do you understand why Erwin is kicking your sorry ass out of the squad?" the older man asks; his voice is void of any concern or empathy, instead, it sounds painfully apathetic.

"I… understand." The Titan-shifter replies quietly.

"Then why are you not doing anything?"

Eren freezes at what the other said. For a second there, he thought he heard wrong.

"What do you mean, sir?" he begs for clarification.

Levi groans in annoyance before shooting a glare at the unseeing teen. "What I mean to say is that why are you sitting there, doing nothing when you are going to be killed by those goddamned military fucktards?"

The green eyed boy frowns. "What can I do, Corporal? I'm going to be kicked out because I've got no more use to the Corps. I can shift, but I'm blind. All I can do right now is to harm everyone around me-" he halts from speaking because a foot slams against his head, causing his head to slam against the wall beside him. He barely has the time to groan in pain when the same foot slams on his face.

"Since when have you become a compliant dipshit, huh, shitty brat?" Levi snarls in something akin to anger and disappointment. "When I first met you, I got shivers just by looking at your bloodthirsty eyes, but now, you look no more dangerous than a cowering bunny."

"When I violated you, you just lied there like a fucking mannequin. Honestly, it was better fucking my hand than doing you." Levi pulled his foot off and crouched to Eren's sitting height. He looks at the wide, unseeing eyes. "You are allowing yourself to be killed without a care. What if something happens to that shitty childhood friend of yours and that girl that you keep on insisting as your family, huh? You're willing to get yourself killed without even considering what they will feel and what will happen to them afterwards."

"Armin reported that _that _short tempered girl had an internal breakdown when you were _'killed'_. What would you think will happen to that goddamned killing machine if she were to find out that the military force murdered you? I have a pretty good hunch that she will go on a rampage and annihilate every single one of us. Naturally, I won't let her; hence, she will be punished with death for attempted murder of those bullshit officers. What will happen to Armin, then? He lost two of his most important people. Do you honestly think that he will last long?"

Eren remains quiet, and Levi takes it as a cue to keep going.

"You have no right to wish for death, Eren. Right now, you are in no place to just give up, because if you did, then hell will bestow to those who care for you and those who you consider as important to you. Death is a luxury you can't afford, and remember that those military fucks won't be the one to kill you but me."

"It's either you die as a soldier, or be killed like a fucking lab rat. It's your choice." He sighs deeply. "What do you want, shitty brat?"

"I want to see." Eren says in a firm tone. "I want to annihilate titans, sir."

Levi nods in satisfaction. "Then you better get your ass up that dirty ground and do something about those shitty eyes of yours. It's fucking troublesome, but I'll help you out until the end of the week. Give it your all or I'll kick your ass out of the team myself, got that?"

Eren flashes a determined set of green eyes. "Yes, sir!"

-.-

Eren slams his fist against the wall beside him. He leans on the concrete while catching his breath. Still, he can't see anything. Blood embraces him like a second skin and his wounds dig deep against his flesh. In front of him stands Levi with his blade stained with the Titan shifter's blood.

"Stand straight, damn brat." He flicks his weapon, causing the blood to dye the grass red. "You only have two options: it's either you regain your vision or use your other senses to your advantage, else, you'll end up without limbs." He props his blades to his side. "I won't hold back this time."

Eren staggers to his feet and uses his own blades to defend himself. He almost looks like a newborn lamb trying to stand. Levi almost felt sorry for him, but pity won't return his vision.

He wields his blades and dashes towards the quivering teen.

**I would like to apologize for grammatical errors left uncorrected. I am currently tipsy -NOT DRUNK, BUT TIPSY- and I blame my Collegiate friends and that terrible buttfucking relationship. **


End file.
